1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an overdrive device, and more particularly to an overdrive device for an active shutter three-dimensional (3D) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern world with ever-progressing technologies, three-dimensional (3D) display techniques have been developed for promoting audiovisual entertainment effects. An active shutter 3D system is one of the most prevalent 3D display techniques. For example, an active shutter 3D system includes shutter glasses and a display device. Within alternate left-eye and right-eye display periods of the display device, the display device outputs images respectively corresponding to a left-eye viewing angle and a right-eye viewing angle, and the shutter glasses correspondingly shield a right-eye sight and a left-eye sight of a viewer during the left-eye and right-eye display periods. Accordingly, the active shutter 3D system effectively provides images of different viewing angles to the left and right eyes of the viewer to achieve 3D display effects.
As stated above, in a current active shutter 3D system, a display device needs to alternately display images of different viewing angles. Thus, liquid crystal molecules in the display device may encounter insufficient response time to result in crosstalk. Therefore, there is a need for a driving mechanism as a solution for effectively overcoming issues of an insufficient response time and unsatisfactory quality.